


Побочные эффекты

by Wanda105



Series: Наизнанку [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Chair Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Grandmaster Cameo, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Lies, M/M, Manipulation, Mention of Menstrual Sex, More angst, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Poor Loki, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pregnant Sex, Quasi-incest, Thor has some weird kinks, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanda105/pseuds/Wanda105
Summary: Локи отказывается верить, что он может быть беременным. Но именно так и есть.
Relationships: En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster & Loki, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Наизнанку [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832686
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Побочные эффекты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Side Effects](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161506) by [hjbender](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjbender/pseuds/hjbender). 



Его кровотечение опаздывает.

На шесть недель, если быть точным, и не было даже предупреждающей боли в животе. 

Это не первый раз, когда происходит что-то подобное. Всякий раз, когда Локи находится вдали от Асгарда или ровных, предсказуемых фаз луны, его циклы становятся нерегулярными. Время, проведенное в космосе с Читаури, было особенно ужасным; у него шла кровь всё его пребывание там, и к тому времени, когда он прибыл на Землю, дабы выполнить свою часть сделки, он был лишь мрачной, раздражительной, больной тенью самого себя, замученный болью в животе, готовый уничтожить всё, что стояло у него на пути. 

Теперь они находились между двумя королевствами, плыли по космосу в Сакаарской коробке для завтраков площадью два миллиона квадратных футов, поэтому Локи старался не слишком беспокоиться из-за отсутствия своего регулярного посетителя. Рано или поздно, кровь придет, говорил он себе. 

Для всего этого есть логическое объяснение. В последнее время он находился в сильном стрессе, и искусственная гравитация, вероятно, лучше не делает – и ненормальная сестра Тора, вытолкнувшая его с Бифроста, тоже может быть причастна – о, да и _Сакаар_. Разумеется. Там время идет совсем иначе, поэтому, возможно, это главная причина изменения его цикла. 

Подождите. Если пребывание на Сакааре нарушило его привычный ритм, мог ли он находиться в овуляции, когда они с Тором впервые…? 

Нет, это было бы невозможно. Без вопросов. Его плодородные дни всегда очень заметны резкими изменениями настроения, аппетита и либидо. Он бы заметил, если бы бесконтрольно хотел кого-то. 

_Ты не мог устоять перед своим братом_ , шепчет холодный змеиный голос. 

Да, но это не просто чувства. Есть еще и другие физические реакции: влага, дрожь, сильное желание в его… 

_Тор брал тебя каждый день на протяжении месяца, иногда даже дважды в день. Ты не желал близости, потому что и так её получал, глупец._

Смешно просто. Последствия, сама идея о них, просто нелепа. За пределами абсурда… 

Стресс. Стресс является мощным стимулом. Он ответственный за великое количество недугов и проблем, поэтому он имеет смысл: цикл исчез, потому что он находится в ужасном, ужасном стрессе и беспокойство за это дает еще больше стресса, что откладывает его цикл все дальше и дальше, и быть запертым в этом в утомительном путешествие без единого способа на избавление от скуки только добавляет масла в огонь. 

О, сжальтесь, Норны. Когда его цикл наконец начнется, кровавая баня с Читаури повторится. Локи мутит лишь от мысли об этом… или возможно это конфликт его желудка с едой на корабле. Его уже трижды стошнило на этой неделе. Ему лучше сказать об этом Тору. Что-то, что так издевается над желудком Йотуна вряд ли будет полезным для их людей. 

_Просто_ людей, поправляет Локи себя. 

С другой стороны, ему, наверное, лучше просто молчать и терпеть, как все и делают на этом убогом корабле. Тор уже знает о том, насколько он презирает их рацион, а что касается его репродуктивных проблем, ну, это в любом случае не дело Тора. Все наладится, рано или поздно. Так всегда происходит. Всегда происходило. Обязательно наладится. 

Все будет хорошо, убеждает себя Локи. Это просто небольшое отклонение, гормональная перестройка, не нужно паниковать. К тому же, он бы знал, если внутри него… что-то росло. Он бы почувствовал. У него были бы симптомы. Он бы просто _знал_. На самом деле, он даже не был уверен, что _может_ забеременеть. Скорее всего, он, несомненно, и точно может быть бесплодным, и у него нет абсолютно никаких причин для беспокойства. Ни одной. 

Теперь Тору было сложно лгать – по крайней мере, без забавного розыгрыша в самом конце, учитывая, что они вместе перевернули новую страницу – однако, в течении трех недель, он именно это и делает. Он говорит Тору, что это «то самое время года», и притворяется ворчливым и злым, страдающим от жажды и надоедливых головных болей. Это работает, вновь доказывая, какой он гениальный актер, и Локи надеется, что Тор просто отступит и оставит его в покое. В конце концов, это довольно неприятный процесс, говорит он ему. Неудача, кровь, остерегайтесь и все такое. 

Но Тор, вопреки всем ожиданиям Локи, наоборот становится ближе к нему. Он смотрит на него с благоговением и заботой, спрашивает, как он себя чувствует, хорошо ли он спит, нужно ли ему что-нибудь. Он выдергивает время из своего напряженного графика, чтобы обыскать корабль ради Локи, с единственной целью провести в его компании несколько минут. 

Он собирает технические руководства и интерактивные голографические планшеты с инструкциями по уходу за кораблем, и кладет их в каюту Локи. 

– Это не самое интересное чтиво, – признается Тор, когда Локи прочитывает три текста одновременно, – но я знаю, как тебя очаровывают иностранные языки, и в этих руководствах есть такие, каких я никогда не видел. Возможно, ты разберешься в них и сможешь научить и нас. 

Все, что может сделать Локи, это произнести тронутое, ласковое:

– Спасибо. 

Это не заканчивается на ментальной и эмоциональной поддержке. Тор, который никогда в своей жизни не вкладывался менее чем на 110 процентов и всегда посвящал себя любой задаче, предлагает потереть плечи Локи и помассировать его живот, чтобы облегчить боль – у него _действительно_ исцеляющее прикосновение, напоминает Тор ему – и приносит холодные влажные тряпки, когда Локи жалуется на головные боли. 

Локи слишком ошеломлен этими самоотверженными предложениями, чтобы отказать им. Большую половину месяца он проводит вечера в покоях Тора, растянувшись на его кровати и виновато принимая самую чудесную, нежную заботу, которую может оказать Тор. Неважно, это ленивый массаж ног или теплые руки Тора на его животе, это полностью успокаивает Локи. Чудовищный астероид направляется прямо к ним? Должно быть, время пришло. Танос появляется из ниоткуда и высаживается на их корабль? Ну что ж, всё когда-то заканчивается. Черная дыра медленно втягивает их в свои уничтожающие объятия? По крайней мере, они умрут вместе. 

Частная конференция, которую они проводят в конце каждого дня, очень интимная даже без секса. Тор рассказывает Локи о своих успехах и неудачах, ежедневных проблемах в ролях капитана и короля, его идеях и планах на будущее. Локи не может удержаться от комментариев и иногда оказывается вовлеченным в длинное запутанное обсуждение политики, общественности и истории – тем, которые, как он до недавнего времени считал, были полностью утерянными в его брате. 

Это гораздо более интересный способ провести вечер, чем слоняться по кораблю и бросать кинжалы в Сакаарских тараканов. 

– … поэтому Корг поддерживал вентиляцию, когда Вал залезла в неё, – продолжает Тор, – и она смогла протиснуться через диффузор, достать Мика и заменить фильтр. Однако, ее ругань была самой забавной частью этого испытания. Ты знал, что Кронаны могут краснеть? Я вот нет. Было похоже на то, как камень превращается в лаву. Я все ждал, что у него лицо растает. 

Локи лежит на спине с закрытыми глазами и ухмыляется. 

– Судя по всему, Валькирии лучше свой собственный фильтр заменить. 

– Ну, – говорит Тор, вытянувшись на боку рядом с ним, – она ругается больше, когда трезвая, но я не хотел отправлять ее в вентиляционную систему вслепую, пьяной. 

– Угроза возгорания, так точно. 

– Несомненно, – смеется Тор. – Я бы предпочел, чтобы она мучала наши уши, чем свою печень, но в любом случае, она выполнила свою работу. Первый королевский телохранитель и техник ОВК. 

– У вас самая интересная свита, ваше величество. 

– С этим согласен, – Тор удовлетворенно вздохнул и вернулся к нежному массажу линии обнаженной кожи ниже пупка Локи. 

Сегодня они оба одеты удобно: халаты и легкие накидки, штаны и майки, тапочки и босые ноги, никаких доспехов и оружия. Темно-зеленая туника Локи немного задрана, раскрывая его стройную талию. 

Ну. Почти стройную. Это обычное вздутие живота в конце дня, совершенно нормальное, наверное, из-за этих ужасных мясных пирогов, которыми они ужинали раннее. По крайней мере, Локи смог умять восемь из них. 

– Чувствуешь себя лучше? – спрашивает Тор.

– Мм, – сонно бормочет Локи. – Да, гораздо.

Одна рука покоится у него под головой, а другая – на груди Тора, пальцы прижимаются к кончикам бороды. Он теплый, расслабленный и чувствует себя сильно избалованным. Возможно, ему стоит почаще врать о нехорошем самочувствии – вот что ему это дает. 

Тор улыбается и разводит пальцы, продолжая поглаживания. 

– Похоже, что ты прямо цветешь. Меня это делает счастливым. Сначала я немного волновался за тебя. 

– М? 

– На Асгарде. Когда ты наконец признался. Я думал, что ты выглядишь немного измученным, если честно. Думаю, ты был вполне в порядке; ты выглядел довольно крепким и сильным, просто немного уставшим. 

– Уставшим? Ты серьезно? Я жил как король. 

– Ты мне тогда казался меньше. 

– Ты не видел меня четыре года, Тор, и я практически был на каникулах все то время. 

– Значит, ты уменьшился? 

Локи удается закатить глаза, хоть они и закрыты. 

– Значит, что я был расслаблен. Я же не сражался во всех Девяти Мирах, как ты. Представь мое удивление, когда ты явился без предупреждения, похожим на какого-то толстого, волосатого, недовольного зверя с трупами врагов, привязанными к спине. 

Тор усмехается.

– Разве это не было возбуждающим зрелищем? 

– Нет. Вообще-то, я был полностью поражен, тем более что тебя не ждали еще год.

– Ох, ладно, я сожалею насчет этого, брат. Я постараюсь справиться лучше в следующий раз. 

– Предупреждая о прибытии? 

– Удивляя тебя. 

Шутливое раздраженное фырканье вырывается из губ Локи.

Тор продолжает тереть живот своего брата, прослеживая слабые контуры костей его бедер и массируя небольшое вздутия между ними, пытаясь стереть боль, которой даже не существует. 

– Я просто рад, что ты набрал вес с тех пор. Ты выглядишь намного лучше. 

Глава Локи открываются и брови сразу ползут вниз.

– Я что.

– Т-ты не толстый или что-то в этом роде, – торопливо добавляет Тор. – Совсем нет. Точно нет. Ты стройный, аккуратный… хорек, э-э, сильное похожее на норку существо. Очень гладкий и, знаешь, в боевое форме. Гибкий? Ты хорошо выглядишь, это то, что я пытаюсь сказать. Полнее, здоровее, – он быстро кивает. – Твоя кожа сияет, твои глаза блестят, а твои волосы просто… 

– Тор, я живу на краю своего здравомыслия со времен Рагнарока. Я хорошо не ел уже несколько месяцев. Я потерял всю видимость нормального цикла сна, и я точно знаю, что мои волосы никогда не выглядели хуже… Ну, за исключением того времени, когда я был на Земле. Тогда мне было хуже всего. 

– Нет, я имею в виду, – настаивает Тор, – ты действительно цветешь, Локи. Не знаю, как ты это делаешь, но это правда. Обычно бедствие только разрушает людей, но ты с каждым днем становишься прекраснее. – Его губы хитро изгибаются, а рука опускается достаточно близко, чтобы дотронуться до грубых волос в штанах Локи. – Ты неотразим. Я только хотел бы, чтобы тебе не было так плохо. Я бы занялся с тобой любовью прямо сейчас, так же, как и ты. 

Он наклоняется и целует Локи в лоб, и Локи не может отрицать, что дрожь желания пробегает внутри при звучании похотливого обещания Тора и тепла его дыхания на коже. Но более сильным, чем эти приятные вещи, является его волнение насчет последних слов Тора. Внезапно, это единственное, о чем он может думать. 

Он тянется к руке Тора и осторожно поднимает ее с его живота с извиняющимся взглядом.

– Что ж, я уже немного устал… 

– Я ничего не начинаю, Локи, клянусь. 

– Я знаю, но раннее я чуть не уснул, – по крайней мере _это_ было правдой, – и ты проделал отличную работу с избавлением меня от боли, так что думаю, я уже готов уйти к себе. Возможно, я даже смогу уснуть раньше, ты так хорошо меня успокоил. Спасибо за твои услуги, брат, теперь, если ты простишь меня… – он начинает отползать к краю кровати, не дожидаясь ответа. 

Тор резко поднимается в кровати.

– Ты можешь остаться на ночь! Я не буду прижиматься к тебе, обещаю. У тебя будет много места, а я буду спать на своей половине, чтобы не храпеть. 

Локи встает и наклоняет голову с часто-используемым выражением лица « _ты-же-не-серьезно_ ». 

– Ты _не_ захочешь делить кровать с истекающим кровью ледяным великаном.

– О, нет. Боги, нет. Но ты миниатюрный ледяной великан, так что я не против, – он широко улыбается. 

Локи, решивший покинуть комнату или умереть, пытаясь, использует свою больную тему: 

– Я протеку сквозь простыни и испорчу тебе матрас. 

– Мы можем подложить полотенце, или еще что-нибудь.

– Я испачкаю тебя кровью. 

– Это просто кровь. Я и раньше был покрыт кровью. Моей, кровью моих товарищей, врагов, драконов, троллей, множеством внутренностей, мне все равно. Это практически мой нормальный внешний вид. 

– Тор. 

– _Локи_ , – Тор серьезно приподнимает обе брови. – В тебе нет ничего, что я бы нашел мерзким или непривлекательным… ну. Может быть, иногда твое отношение, но физически – ничего такого. Я пойму, если ты предпочтешь спать в собственной постели, потому что лучше там высыпаешься, но не отказывайся, если думаешь, что я обижусь из-за крови или лишних простынь. Вовсе не обижусь. И я не шутил, когда говорил, что действительно бы возлег с тобой прямо сейчас, – его рот игриво изгибается в улыбке. – На самом деле, у меня встает от мыслей об этом.

Локи поднимает руку и поворачивается, чтобы уйти.

– Спокойной ночи, брат. 

– Нет, правда, послушай, я думаю, что это было бы сексуально. Ты, я. Кровать с белыми простынями. Мой член весь блестящий и покрытый твоей… 

– _Спокойной ночи, брат_.

– Стой! Локи!

Тор падает с кровати на пол, когда дверь захлопывается. Он поднимается и морщится, шипя сквозь зубы. 

– Да. Этого говорить не стоило. Мхм. Черт. 

* * *

Зеркало. Ближайшее зеркало. Он должен найти зеркало. 

Это единственная мысль, овладевшая разумом Локи, когда он бежит по коридору. Он знает, что зеркало есть в его спальне, и несмотря на непреодолимое желание установить как можно более длинную дистанцию между собой и Тором, необходимость быстрой проверки откидывает его желания на изоляцию. 

Он входит в свои покои запирает за собой двери, затем входит в спальню, раздевается и небрежно бросает одежду на пол. Через несколько минут он стоит обнаженный перед большим зеркалом на стене – тем самым, напротив которого они с Тором несколько раз занимались любовью. Но он старается не думать об этом сейчас. Он и так провел большую часть вечера наполовину возбужденным и мокрым; одной мысли о сексе в последнее время достаточно, чтобы перевести обе его системы в состояние перегрузки.

Он кладет руки на бедра и осматривает себя полностью, мотаясь взглядом взад и вперед, вверх и вниз, выискивая любые несхожести с его обычной внешностью. Он проводит много времени, уставившись на свою центральную часть тела, сравнивая её с последними воспоминаниями. Он наклоняется, рассматривает лицо, отклоняется назад. Он поворачивается в сторону, втягивает живот, расслабляет, снова втягивает. 

– Я не изменился, – бормочет он. – Я выгляжу так же. Абсолютно так же. 

Но глаза говорят что-то другое. Они говорят, _нет, ты выглядишь лучше. Ты выглядишь здоровым. Тор прав. (не обращай внимание на маленькую опухлость внизу.) Ты прожил как король четыре года. Ты просто мягкий. Мы все становимся мягкими, когда взрослеем. (Не пялься на нее, так и становятся одержимыми.) Твое лицо никогда не выглядело лучше. Видишь? Ты светишься. Разве это не удивительно. Обычно твоя кожа бледная и имеет болезненный вид, но это происходит, когда йотун носит другое обличие. Это действительно приятное изменение. Большое, очень важное. Счастливая случайность. Приятный побочный эффект…_

– Я не беременный. 

Слова во рту Локи горькие и тяжелые. Он смотрит на свой крошечный живот, даже кладет на него руку. Он осторожно нажимает, ожидая почувствовать… он не знает. Что-то, извивающееся внутри него? Боль? Тошноту? Голос, доносящийся из глубины его души, _ТЫ ПОНЕС, ЛОКИ, СЫН ОДИНА_? 

Но он ничего не чувствует. Лишь плоть, жир и мышцы. Никаких движений. Никаких странных толчков или комков. Никаких детских очертаний. В нем ничего нет. Абсолютно ничего. 

_Именно столько ты и знаешь о репродукции йотунов, слепой идиот_.

Нет, его чрево пусто, как всегда было и всегда будет, потому что он урод от природы, бесплодный выродок, единственный и последний в своем роде, слава Богам за это, вот и все, проблема решена, теперь оденься и возьми себя в руки. Ты просто смешон. 

Локи отворачивается от зеркала и берет штаны с пола. 

– Сумасшествие, – бормочет он. – Настоящее сумасшествие.

* * *

Основной метод Локи по борьбе с неприятными жизненными ситуациями – число которых в последнее время растет весьма активно – это преднамеренно и целенаправленно игнорировать их, скрывать изнурительную тревогу за улыбкой и молиться, что время в конечном итоге исцелит все раны. 

Боги, он действительно ребенок своих родителей. 

_Властитель_ уже почти шесть месяцев в путешествии, а кровь Локи задерживается два месяца. Его силы были либо нерегулярными, либо полностью отсутствовали в течении более десяти недель, и за последний месяц он испытал не менее трех панических атак. Его самоконтроль исчез. Самая маленькая заминка в повседневной рутине могла либо погрузить его в мрачную депрессию, либо отправить в огненный вихрь ярости. 

Его аппетит непредсказуем; его желудок колеблется между бездонной ямой и маленьким карманом, и теперь даже его накопленный набор еды не помогает. Если он не горбится над своим туалетом в каюте, то тогда либо спит по несколько часов в своем гнезде, либо трахается с братом так, будто собирается на войну. Даже Валькирия была бы под впечатлением от его навыков верховой езды. 

– Локи, пожалуйста, – тяжело дышит Тор между поцелуями, – я не могу, у меня нет времени на это. 

Они натыкаются на контрольную панель на стене в коридоре, яростно лаская друг друга и рыча, как будто прошли месяцы, а не часы с момента их последнего соития. 

– Это не займет много времени, – шепчет Локи, его лицо покраснело, а глаза опасно темнеют. – Я уже почти. 

– У меня. У меня встреча…

– У меня нужна. Пусть подождут. Я не могу. 

Они вваливаются на пустую палубу, продолжая прижиматься друг к другу. Тор вслепую хлопает по панели управления, пока двери за ними не закрываются. Локи прижимается своими губами к губам Тора, начиная срывать его верхнюю одежду. Тор расстегивает штаны одной рукой и обхватывает лицо Локи другой, не разрывая поцелуй. Локи толкает Тора назад на ковровое покрытие, пока тот не падает в кресло пилота, а Локи опускается на колени и встает между бедрами Тора. 

– Вечером было бы лучше, – говорит Тор, наблюдая как тонкие, умелые пальцы Локи ныряют в штаны и сжимают его лучшие части. – Мы могли бы хотя бы помедлить и…

– Я не могу ждать долго. Мне нужно это сейчас. 

Тор сжимает подлокотники кресла, когда Локи начинает сосать, хитро щекоча головку и нежную кожу языком, издавая пошлые причмокивающие звуки губами, принимая Тора глубже. Тор запрокидывает голову назад и издает низкий похотливый стон. 

Слишком отчаянно нуждаясь в стимуляции, Локи начинает тереться о сапог Тора. Он возбужденный, мокрый, и ему нужно как можно быстрее привести Тора в соответствующее состояние возбуждения, потому что есть только одна вещь, способная утолить его жажду – это член его брата. Ни его пальцы, ни язык. Он желает лишь плоть Тора, которая может заполнить его именно так, как ему хочется. Это первое неудобное натяжение, когда в него входят и раскрывают. Эти первые два или три толчка, ох, Локи это _обожает_ ; когда он еще узкий, а ощущение свежее и новое, этот электрический разряд проникает в его живот и пробуждает все. А потом как его тело подстраивается под медленное скольжение органа Тора, мышцы расслабляются и выделяется смазка, покрывая их обоих. Он хочет, чтобы Тор входил в него так глубоко, насколько только возможно. Он хочет чувствовать его, когда он вталкивается внутрь, эти предупреждающие слабые вздрагивания, незадолго до того, как он изливается в не…

Локи кончает, прежде чем он осознает, что происходит, полуодетый, совершенно ничего не соображающий, вжимаясь в сапог Тора как собака. Он отрывает рот от эрекции Тора и закрывает глаза, тихо и коротко выдыхая: 

– Ах! Ох, Тор! Брат, да… 

Протягиваются руки и касаются его головы, поглаживают по щекам, проводя его через чувственный оргазм. Но еще до того, как последняя дрожь унимается, Тор затаскивает его к себе на ноги, теперь он сидит на краю стула и через чур быстро старается стащить всю оставшуюся одежду с Локи. 

– Ты такой нетерпеливый, – бормочет он, его движения резкие и грубые. – Не можешь даже, – рвется одежда, – подождать и двух минут, ты импульсивный, – хлопок, – ненасытный маленький… 

Локи не ждет, пока Тор закончит раздеваться; он залазит на колени, одна нога все еще в штанах, и занимает свое место. Тор опускает руку и находит нужное рукой, лаская и поглаживая его безволосый проход, чувствуя влагу. Три больших пальца скользят в Локи, и он стонет, когда Тор начинает растягивать его. 

– Ты такой мокрый, – грубо говорит Тор, и это правда.

Соки Локи прямо капают из него, его складки скользкие, горячие на ощупь. 

– Такой скользкий. Я тебя еще таким не видел. 

Локи берет орган брата в руку и направляет в себя. Тор бросает свое занятие и хватает его член, придерживает, чтобы Локи смог насадиться. Локи выпрямляется и опускается на него с легким вздохом и дрожью, наслаждаясь ощущениями, которые приносит ему первое проникновение. Его складки распухли после последнего оргазма, но это не мешает органу Тора; он медленно проникает в него, прижимаясь к узким мягким стенкам, раскрывая его. 

Тор притягивает Локи к себе и смотрит на него единственным потемневшим глазом. Его лицо покрасневшее от жара.

– Я все еще удовлетворяю тебя, Локи? Я все еще твой?

Локи усмехается от уязвимости в голосе Тора. Он проводит пальцами по коротким лохматым волосам Тора и гладит его щетинистую щеку. 

– Ты удовлетворяешь меня, брат. Ты единственный для меня. 

Тор радостно рычит и сжимает бедра Локи руками, а потом они начинают толкаться навстречу друг к другу. Их движения ограничены подлокотниками кресла, но так или иначе, это лишь увеличивает их энтузиазм. 

Локи откидывается назад в объятиях брата и подпрыгивает на члене, задыхаясь в точном ритме, его руки сжимают плечи Тора для поддержки. Когда ему нужно отдохнуть от постоянных толчков, он просто двигает бедрами – медленно, чувственно, кругами, что создает крайне неприличные тихие звуки. Тору нравится это, если его стоны и тяжелое дыхание можно назвать признаками. 

Относительная неподвижность позволяет Тору воспользоваться преимуществами других частей тела Локи, которые не так доступны, когда он активно ездит на нем. Одной рукой он поддерживает спину Локи, а другой дотягивается до груди и сжимает одну из них, вызывая тихий стон. Он наклоняет голову и зажимает его сосок губам, поглаживая языком. Локи стонет и почти задыхается в руках Тора, не прекращая движения бедрами. 

– Ах, да, Тор. Мхх, Торрр… 

Тор переходит к другой стороне и прижимается ртом к груди, лаская ее так же, как и предыдущую, пока Локи не стонет громко и протяжно, и кончает с сильной дрожью. 

Тор продолжает двигаться, трахая Локи во время его второго оргазма, а сам Локи цепляется за его шею и царапает кожу ногтями, произнося одни из самых неприличных возбуждающих слов, которые Тор когда-либо слышал. Его брюки становятся влажными из-за разрядки Локи, хоть они этого и не замечает, пока Тор не кончает, неистово рыча, а Локи кричит, достигая кульминации в третий и в последний раз. 

После этого они сидят в кресле, тяжело дыша, мокрые, взъерошенные и насытившиеся. Они оба хитро усмехаются и прижимаются лбами друг к другу, выдыхая горячий воздух. Через две минуты Локи поднимается, позволяя Тору выскользнуть из него. Следуют струйки семени, вытекая по внутренней стороне бедер и впитывающиеся в уже испорченные штаны Тора. 

– Из тебя все вытекает, – бормочет Тор, глядя на беспорядок. – Я думал, что обычно остается внутри. Я же не сделал тебе больно, верно? 

Локи полностью осознает, что он течет, судя по самим ощущениям. Он сглатывает тревогу и цепляет неискреннюю улыбку для Тора.

– Я в порядке. Думаю, ты просто выводишь из меня лучшее. 

Такого ответа, кажется, достаточно для Тора, все еще раскрасневшегося и слегка расслабленного после их энергичного занятия любовью. Он обнимает Локи руками и мурчит.

– Нет, я верю, что лучшее все еще находится в тебе. 

Этот комментарий невинный, вероятно, больше связанный с целостностью, чем с физическим состоянием, но сочетание нежного тона Тора и всех его недавних переживаний превращает сердце Локи в глыбу льда. Он неловко встает и начинает собирать свою одежду.

– Тебе, наверное, пора, – говорит он. – Опоздаешь на свою встречу.

– Я не могу ни с кем встречаться в таком виде, – Тор указывает на свои штаны. – Ты не мог бы… Ох, верно. У тебя же был двойной, да? 

– Боюсь, что так, – извиняющимся тоном говорит Локи. – Никакой магии сейчас.

Тот факт, что у него и до этого не было магии, он намеренно умалчивает. 

На лице Тора выражение боли.

– Черт. Моя комната находится на другой стороне корабля. Мне придется пройти через весь корабль в таком же виде. Все подумают, что я обмочился. Я уже слышу: Король с мокрыми штанами, какой же лидер! 

Без предупреждения, Локи разражается смехом. Все его неуверенности и заботы временно забыты, и на несколько прекрасных секунд единственное, что существует в его мире – это Тор. Его простой, глупый, добросердечный брат, чья улыбка ярче и ценнее, чем солнечный свет в Йотунхейме. Эти несколько секунд Локи любит его страстно, яростно, сильнее, чем что-либо, и он начинает плакать. Слезы катятся горячими солеными ручейками по щекам, но он заставляет себя продолжать смеяться, пусть даже ему уже не смешно. 

Возможно, Тор замечает изменение его тона, потому что он встает с кресла и подходит к Локи, прижимает к себе и целует лицо. 

– Мне нравится, когда ты смеешься, – тепло говорит он, – даже если ты смеешься надо мной. 

Локи смахивает слезы и слабо улыбается, не поднимая глаз. Он не хочет, чтобы Тор видел, что скрывается в тени его глаз. 

– Мы ведь увидимся вечером? 

– Конечно, – Локи кивает и шмыгает носом. – Ужин и ксандарские шахматы, в которых я выиграю, между прочим. 

– Вероятно. Но победа это не все. 

– Победа – это все. 

Тор добро улыбается и целует его между бровей.

– Тогда увидимся вечером. Возможно, тогда мы сможем побольше времени провести в одежде. 

– Я бы на это не рассчитывал. 

Тор смеется, целует его в последний раз, затем выходит с палубы торопливо, но осторожно, будто заключенный, сбегающий из тюрьмы строгого режима. Локи качает головой от увиденного, прежде чем сосредоточиться на одевании. 

Когда он натягивает брюки, то чувствует липкие последствия их соития, покрывающие внутреннюю поверхность бедер, и его мысли отходят в холодное, темное, неприятное место, котором он недавно проводил много времени. К моменту, когда он надевает ботинки и поправляет куртку, его черты лица изображают тревогу. Без теплого, защитного присутствия Тора все демоны Локи подкрадываются к нему, чтобы мучить, вонзая свои копья сомнения и неуверенности в его сверхчувствительное тело. Он убирает волосы с глаз и подходит к креслу пилота, тяжело опускаясь на него. Он откидывается назад, вытянув ноги и нервно постукивая пальцами по рукам. 

Он знает. Он знает, и все же не знает. Не может быть никакого другого объяснения. Это уже третий раз, когда его тело отвергает семя Тора, не оставляя его внутри. Этого не происходит, когда он кончает с ничем внутри, или когда Тор изливается на его живот или спину. Только когда он делает это внутрь. И в глубине души Локи знает почему. 

_Тебе больше не нужно его семя, потому что оно выполнило свою работу, шепчет ему знакомый змеиный голос. В тебе ребенок. Ребенок Тора,_ _которого он посадил много недель назад. И ты позволил ему это, невнимательная шлюха._  
  
Локи сжимает руки в кулаки и начинает воевать со своими мыслями.

Я не знаю наверняка. Я не знаю. Никто не знает…

 _Ты знаешь. Перестань отрицать это._  
  
Это может быть опухоль. Киста. Грыжа. Неоплазматическая аберрация.

 _Это может быть твой ребенок. Или дети. Милая пара близнецов, один для Тора, и один для_ …

Нет. Мне нужно подтверждение. Мне нужен целитель.

 _Тебе нужна акушерка_.

Мне нужен кто-то, кто в этом разбирается, кто сможет сказать мне наверняка.

 _Тогда ты знаешь, что должен сделать. Иди, трус. Иди к нему. Попроси осмотреть тебя и сказать то, что ты и так знаешь_.

Я ничего не знаю. 

_Ты чертовски прав. Ты ничего не знаешь_.   
  
И тогда, к счастью, мерзкий голос замолкает. Тело Локи расслабляется, и он отклоняется еще сильнее. Его глаза за миллион миль отсюда, но все же потеряны внутри. Его рука неосознанно опускается на живот. Сейчас это не особо заметно, пока он сидит вот так, но когда он ложится на спину или поднимает руки над головой, то можно и заметить. Бугорок. То, на что он смотрел в течении последнего месяца, наблюдая как он становится все более и более заметным.

После десяти минут одного из самых глубоких размышлений в его жизни, Локи встает с кресла и делает медленные вдох. 

Может он и не готов, но он должен знать точно. 

* * *

На _Властителе_ много столовых и кафетериев, по крайней мере по двое на каждой стороне, но Локи находит его именно в столовое для _Диджеев (Правый Борт)_. 

Он сидит за маленьким столом у окна, скрестив ноги, и разместив их на стуле напротив, кушая миску Сакаарской лапши палочками. Он смотрит в безмерное море звезд и подносит еще несколько ниточек вермишели ко рту. 

– Я видел, что ты идешь, – произносит он перед тем как сглотнуть. 

Локи сердито смотрит на спину Хеймдалла.

– Я и не пытался это скрыть, – он замолкает и морщит нос. – Как ты можешь есть эти помои? Это отвратительно. 

– Говорят, что голод – лучшая приправа. 

Хеймдалл медленно убирает ноги со стула и ставит миску на стол. Он вытирает рот салфеткой, затем поворачивается к Локи со строгим, неизменным взглядом.

– Что ты хочешь?

Локи слишком взволнован, чтобы беспокоиться о тупости вопроса или о том, что к нему обратились неподходящим образом. Если его опасения окажутся верными, он будет занят более серьезными проблемами. 

_Например, болями в спине, смещенными органами, мучительной болью, разорванной плотью, струями крови и громким визгами_ … 

Он закрывает глаза и шагает вперед, беспокойно царапая свои руки. Он репетировал, как собирается сказать об этом, пока обыскивал корабль, но теперь его рот пересох, а его серебряный язык – ну, это прозвище, к которому он точно не подходил эти несколько лет. Все его серебро теперь было заржавевшее до неузнаваемости. 

– Я знаю, что между не всегда все было гладко, – начинает он, холодным, дипломатичным тоном, – особенно в последнее время, но я думаю, что пришла пора нам отбросить ошибки прошлого и простить друг другу многочисленные совершенные ошибки – во вспышке гнева, я должен упомянуть, и под чужим влиянием – и вместе принять будущее как друзья, – очаровательная улыбка подчеркивает его предложение. 

Хеймдалл устало моргает.

– Ты не поэтому пришел сюда. 

Улыбка Локи исчезает.

– Да, не поэтому. 

– Тогда какова настоящая причина?

Локи поджимает губы и смотрит в пол. Через мгновение он вздыхает и поднимает голову.

– Мне нужно, чтобы ты заглянул внутрь меня. 

Хеймдалл поднимает бровь.

– У меня есть Всевидение, ваше высочество, но даже я не могу заглянуть в мысли человека. Я не читаю разум. 

– Я не про разум говорю, – его беспокойные руки ложатся на живот, чуть ниже едва заметного бугорка. 

Хеймдалл молчит долгое время, не моргая и, кажется, не дыша. Затем его глаза опускаются.

– Я видела многое на этом корабле, – медленно говорит он, – то, что заставило бы глаза смертных кровоточить. Я слышал то, что отвратило бы сердца самых бесстыдных грешников Асгарда и заставило бы отцов проклинать своих наследников, а матерей падать на колени и плакать в отчаянии. Я видел скверны и извращения, и злобы, что разрушила бы остатки братской любви и отравила бы корни Иггдрасиля, если бы оно смогло распространиться, – Хеймдалл снова поднимает глаза. – Но ничего из этого я не видел в любви, которую ты разделяешь с нашим королем. 

Унижение и ужас, сгоравшие на лице Локи внезапно превратились в нечто, напоминающее облегчение. Слезы появились на его глазах, и Локи проглотил ком в горле.

Хеймдалл зовет его.

– Подойдите, ваше высочество. Давайте посмотрим на вас. 

Локи берет себя в руки и подходит к Хеймдаллу, как робкий ребенок. Он останавливается на расстоянии вытянутой руки и неловко ждет, его руки дрожат. 

– Через плоть видеть сложно, – тихо произносит Хеймдалл. – Чем меньше слоев, тем лучше. 

С большой неохотой Локи задирает свою тунику и приспускает штаны, обнажая полоску бледной кожи. 

Хеймдалл подходит вперед и очень медленно, очень осторожно кладет свою большую теплую ладонь на живот Локи. Его глаза меняют цвет с золотого на закатный оранжевый, поскольку они сосредоточены на чем-то, что гораздо ближе, чем то, на что он привык смотреть. 

Сердце Локи бьется так сильно, что он уверен, что Хеймдалл тоже это почувствует. Он наблюдает за его лицом, выискивая любые подсказки, но бывший страж моста все так же бесстрастен. Его глаза бегают туда-сюда, фокусируются, замирают, а затем двигаются снова. 

Проходит почти целая минуты, хотя кажется, что несколько часов. Затем Хеймдалл убирает руку, и его глаза становятся нормального цвета. Он смотрит на Локи. 

– Мои поздравления. 

Локи замирает от шока. Цвет кожи сходит по пепельно-белого. Он внезапно чувствует себя шатким и слабым, и он ощупывает воздух позади себя в поисках другого стула. Хеймдалл берет его за руку и ведет к стулу. Локи тяжело падает в него и сидит так, не моргая, не двигаясь – только дыша. 

– Значит, я беременный, – произносит он коротко.

Хеймдалл не отвечает. Его молчание и есть ответ. 

– Только один или...?

– Только один. Небольшой.

– Насколько небольшой?

Хеймдалл поджимает губу и на минуту задумывается. Затем он сжимает руку в кулак и вытягивает вперед. Локи оцепенело смотрит на него. 

– Он похож на меня? – выдавливает он. – Это мон… монстр?

– Монстры не рождаются, ваше высочество. Они сами такими становятся, – голос Хеймдалла немного смягчается. – Ребенок маленький, но хорошо сложенный. Не монстр. 

Лицо Локи искривляется в гримасе, он прижимает кулак к губам, сдерживая слезы.

– Что мне делать? 

Хеймдалл молчит. 

Черты Локи искривляются от боли. 

– Хеймдалл, что мне делать? 

– На это я ответить не могу. 

– Я открыт для предложений. 

– Это не мое дело, чтобы предлагать. 

– Но конечно же, у тебя должно быть мнение! 

– Моя работа – наблюдать, не вмешиваться. 

– _Черт бы тебя побрал_! – Локи обрывает себя и делает глубокий вдох, закрывает глаза. 

Через мгновение он говорит, на этот раз более ровно: 

– Хеймдалл. Я потерпел неудачу во всем, что я когда-либо делал. В каждой попытке что-то исправить. Во всех усилиях добиться успеха, чтобы гордились другие. Я потерпел неудачу как сын, потерпел неудачу как брат, потерпел неудачу как принц, король, маг и Йотун, и Ас, и я определенно не смог стать хорошим человеком.

– И теперь ты думаешь, что потерпишь неудачу как родитель?

Локи качает головой.

– Знаю, что так и будет. 

Хеймдалл откидывается на спинку стула.

– Тогда ты могущественнее меня, если можешь видеть настолько далеко в будущее. 

Минутная тишина, пока Локи сжимает руки и пытается собраться с мыслями.

– Ты думаешь, я должен сказать ему?

– Это не мое дело.

– Ты думаешь, я должен оставить его?

– Снова, это не мое дело. 

Слезы в глазах Локи наконец-то проливаются и текут по его щекам. 

– Однако, – исправляется Хеймдалл, – если я могу заметить? Вы сделали этого ребенка вместе, не так ли?

Локи не отвечает, но это все равно кажется риторическим вопросом. 

– Если нужно принять решение, то будет лучше, если к нему придут оба родителя. Это то, что я видел снова и снова, на протяжении многих тысяч лет. Но как я уже сказал, это просто то, что я заметил. 

Тишина накрывает маленькое кафе. Корабль непрерывно гудит, продолжая плыть по намеченному курсу. По другую сторону окна звезды и космические обломки пролетали так медленно, что будто бы были и вовсе неподвижными. 

Через несколько минут Локи шмыгает носом, встает и решительно смотрит на Хеймдалля.

– Спасибо за помощь. 

Смутное выражение удивления пробегает по лицу Хеймдалл.

– Этого я не ожидал. 

Локи пытается выглядеть дружелюбно, но это дается плохо.

– Я был бы очень признателен, если никто больше не узнает об этом. 

Хеймдалл медленно и почтительно кивает ему.

– Понял, Ваше Высочество. 

Локи кивает в ответ и покидает комнату, его быстрые шаги затихают в коридоре. 

* * *

В глубине корабля Локи закрывает дверь своей комнаты и садится за импровизированный стол. Он прислоняется к катушке, плотно прижав руки ко рту, уставившись в стену. 

Беременный. 

В его голове засело это слово; оно полностью заморозило все рациональные мыслительные процессы. Он хочет подумать о вариантах, сценариях, попытаться оценить реакцию и придумать план, но это невозможно. Его мозг вращается вокруг этого могущественного, ужасающего слова, и он внезапно ощущает все мышцы, нервы и клетки в своем теле. 

Теперь он может чувствовать это. Его… Штуку внутри него. У него размер и вес, отчетливое и неоспоримое присутствие. Маленький во всех отношениях, да, но теперь, когда он знает наверняка, он не может поверить, что думал, что не беременный. Был ли его разум настолько сильным, что не давал ему ощутить такие весомые доказательства? 

А затем, как золотой призрак, поднимающийся из могилы прошлого, он слышит голос своей матери. 

_Ты всегда так проницателен во всем, кроме себя_. 

Это доходит до Локи как оскорбление и пророчество, ударяет его кулаком в живот. Он морщится и наклоняется над столом, закрывая лицо руками. Он дрожит и льет слезы на шероховатую пластиковую поверхность катушки. Он видит ее согревающую, любящую улыбку. Он чувствует ее нежные пальцы на своем лице. Он жаждет ее компании, ее присутствия. Заплатку, которую она оставила у него на сердце внезапно сорвали, и рана вновь стала кровоточить. 

Она бы ему сейчас помогла. Она бы поняла, знала бы, что делать. Она была матерью. Его матерью. И все еще мать, мертва она или жива, вчера или завра, Локи любит ее и скучает так сильно, что ему кажется, что в его груди зияющая дыра. 

– Ох, мама, – вздыхает он через руки. – Хотел бы я, чтобы ты была здесь. 

На столе сразу возникло дрожание и тихое гудение. Локи резко поднимает голову и видит, как Сакаарская музыкальная шкатулка раскрывается, как какой-то странный цветок формы куба. 

– Отмена, – приказывает он с паникой в голове. – Отмена. Отменить команду! _Выключись, ты, чертов_ … 

Появляется большой голографический экран, сопровождаемый позитивным звоном. Через секунду экран мигает, и Локи отскакивает в сторону, когда появляется изображение Грандмастера. Кажется, он находился в спа-салоне, если полотенце на голове и голубая грязь на лице можно считать за подсказки. Он вздрагивает, как только появляется на экране, из-за чего кусочки огурца на глазах падают на халат. 

– О, боже, сигнал бедствия, – бормочет он, постукивая пальцем по экрану. – Эм, да, здравствуйте? Кто это?

– Извини! – проговаривает Локи, пряча лицо одной рукой, а другой нажимая на коробку и пытаясь ее отключить. – Случайно активировал, сожалею о всей этой путанице, наверное какая-то оши… 

– Это ты, Лаки? – лицо Грандмастера увеличивается, когда он наклоняется ближе. – Да, _так и есть_! Вау, эй, я думал, что ты погиб, малыш! Что произошло? Этот Лорд Грома похитил и тебя тоже? Похитил, не так ли. Я знал. Боже, я пытался понять, почему ты так резко улетел и исчез, не оставив записки или чего-то еще, но теперь все ясно. Ты в порядке, друг? Ты в смертельной опасности или что-то такое? Мне отправить команду спасения? 

Пытаться справиться с этим безумием была невозможной, и между этим и его состоянием душераздирающего горя и ужаса Локи очень близок к тому, чтобы потерять то, что еще осталось от его разума. 

– Нет, спасибо, я просто беременный. То есть в порядке, – он моргает. – Однако, да, я беременный. 

Глаза Грандмастера расширяются, пока не становятся похожи на два белых кружочка в лазурной глине.

– Вот дерьмо. Это… Это был я?

– Что? _Нет_. Не ты. Мы никогда не… – Локи не может поверить, что сейчас ведет этот разговор.

Его желание жить уменьшается с каждой секундой. 

– Ох, ладно. Фух, – Грандмастер смеется и делает вид, что вытирает пот со лба. – Избегаю отцовских обязанностей. Черт, думаю, тут нужны поздравления, не так ли? Думаю, что да. Так что, эй, – он разводит руки и улыбается, – Мазаль Тов! Нет, правда, я рад за тебя, это отлично. Если ребенок похож на тебя, это будет подарком вселенной. Так, ээ, когда маленький комочек радости появится на свет? 

– Я не хочу его. 

Улыбка Грандмастера исчезает.

– Оу. Эм. Это, ээ.

– Я не знаю, что делать.

– Как и я, это очень неловко. 

Вздох, а затем слова начинают литься из Локи.

– Это была случайность. Я не хотел, чтобы это случилось. Я и не думал, что такое возможно… Я не знаю, что делать. Я узнал всего несколько минут назад, и о… – ему трудно сказать слово, – отец тоже не знает. Мне… Мне лучше так это и оставить, наверное. 

– Хм, я понял, – Грандмастер поджимает губы. – Ты все еще с ней? Или с ним? С этим? Слушай, я не знаю, как это происходит у вас, у твоих людей, ээ. Йодли, да? Йокели?

– Йотуны.

– Нет, по-другому. Йонкеры. Йотабайтс? Стой, нет, это древняя система измерения. 

– Йотуны, – повторяет Локи без толку. – Множественное число от Йотун, чем я и являюсь. 

– Йокос? Эй, есть богиня музыки по имени Йоко, ты знал? По иронии судьбы она вообще не умеет петь. Хоть и довольно симпатичная. 

– Йотуны. Это название моих люд…

– А! Вспомнил. _Йойо_.

Локи накрывает лоб ладонью. 

Грандмастер доволен собой.

– Да, вот так. Я знал, что вспомню. Ха-ха. Ладно, если я правильно тебя понял: этот отец ребенка Йойо не знает, что ты беременный, и ты не уверен, хочешь ли ты оставить дите, верно? 

– Верно, – Локи вздыхает.

Нет смысла ссорится. Это ничем не поможет. 

– Да, что ж, думаю тут все довольно очевидно. 

– И что же делать? 

– Ээ, _сказать отцу, конечно же_. 

Локи вздрагивает, когда голубое от грязи лицо Грандмастера заполняет весь экран. Это страшнее, чем голубые болота Свартальфхейма. 

– Я имею в виду… Что, что еще ты собираешься с этим делать, м? Что, ты просто собирался скатиться с лестницы и сделать вид, что ничего не было? Ты не можешь поступить так за ее спиной, дорогой. Если она узнает, то не будет больше тебе доверять. Это разрушит ваши отношения, разрушит _тебя_ , и ты будешь жалеть об этом до конца жизни. Нет. Как бы ты ни пытался, _нет_. 

Локи сидит на ящике с лекарствами как обиженный ребенок. 

Яростное выражение лица Грандмастера смягчается.

– Ох, эй. Слушай, я вот о чем. Я не говорю, что ты должен оставить ребенка или еще что… это только твой выбор, полностью твой, я ничего не навязываю… но ты _должен_ сказать отцу, Локи. Если ты что-нибудь к ней чувствуешь, вообще что угодно… правда, если в твоем маленьком синем сердце есть хоть капельки любви, ты должен ей сказать. И, может быть, она поддержит твой выбор. Может быть, она бросит тебя, кто знает, я вот не знаю, но что бы ни случилось, по крайней мере тебе не придется ходить с этим чипом на плече до конца жизни. И поверь мне, друг, такие чипы становятся тяжелее со временем. 

Локи качает головой, не в силах поверить, что она на самом деле подумывает о том, чтобы принять совет сумасшедшего. Наконец он вздыхает и беспомощно пожимает плечами. Он не знает, что еще сделать. 

– Ладно. Ладно, хорошо, я скажу ему. 

– Ему? О, так это _он_. Ладно. Что ж, тогда скажи _ему_ … – он машет пальцем напротив экрана. – Скажи отцу, позаботься о всей этой драме с ребенком, и позвони мне, хорошо? Правда, просто воспользуйся аудио кубом. Он активируется голосом, так что все, что тебе нужно сделать, это сказать « _помоги мне, Оби-Ван_ » или « _соедини меня с Большим Г_ » или что-то подобное, ах, это легко, ты разберешься. Но дай знать, когда прилетишь в гости, хорошо? Я не шучу. Тут довольно одиноко без Топаз, и мне грустно без тебя. Не многие могут выпить десять шотов текилы и кардиса и выжить. Ты, хех, ты настоящее _сокровище_ , цыпа.

Уголки рта Локи неохотно дергаются. 

Грандмастер усмехается и показывает пальцем.

– Ага. Я все видел. Ты почти улыбнулся. Игра закончена, я победил. _I am the championnn, my frie-eend_ … 

Локи старается не смеяться над всемогущим, жаждущим крови сумасшедшим перед ним, но это почти невозможно. 

Грандмастер прекращает петь и поправляет ворот халата. 

– Ладно, слушай, детка, мне нужно снять вот эту штуку с лица, прежде чем она высохнет, так что, ээ, удачи с раскрытием секреты и все такое. Надеюсь, что у тебя все будет хорошо. 

– Спасибо, Грандмастер.

– Ох, пожалуйста. Это просто титул. Можешь называть меня Эн. 

– Эн?

– Ага, Эн. Эн Дви Гаст. Выбери слог, я откликаюсь на любой. Используй все три, и я отвечу гораздо быстрее, – он ухмыляется, что заставляет грязь на его лицо покрыться трещинами. – И если будешь думать об именах, эй, круче этого уже быть не может, – он указывает на себя пальцами с немалой степенью нарциссизма. 

Локи качает головой.

– Да, хорошо. Я обязательно подумаю, – он отчаянно смотрит на музыкальную шкатулку перед ним. – Ладно, как мне это выключить? 

– Просто нажми на эту маленькую синюю кнопку на передней панели. Видишь? 

– О. Да, спасибо. 

– Без проблем. Увидимся позже, Лаки. 

Лицо Грандмастера исчезает, как и голографический экран. Локи осторожно нажимает на синюю кнопку. С жужжанием и несколькими щелчками он собирается и возвращается в выключенный режим. 

Локи прикладывает дрожащую руку ко лбу и тяжело вздыхает. 

Боги, это было последним, что ему было нужно. Сердечный разговор с императорским тираном Сакаара, который, скорее всего, дал бы ему новую жизнь кричащей лужей расплавленной плоти, если бы узнал, что его «цыпа» украл его корабль. И забрал его любимого Чемпиона. И устроил восстание по всей планете. Предательство с трудом завоеванного доверия Грандмастера никогда не было целью Локи. У него уже было достаточно сумасшедших, убийственных, всесильных существ, дышащих ему в шею. 

Локи слабо встает и ползет к своей кровати-гнезду, волоча ноги. Он истощен. Физически, умственно, духовно и эмоционально. Выжатый, совершенно сухой. Все, чего он хотел так это проспать следующие двенадцать часов. Можно забыть об ужине и игре в шахматы. Он все равно не может сейчас смотреть на Тора. 

Он почти позволяет себе упасть лицом вниз на подушки, но вспоминает о своем состоянии; левая нога замирает и не дает упасть в самую последнюю секунду. 

_Видишь? говорит самодовольный змеиный голос. Уже думаешь, как мать. Хорошая работа_. 

– Заткнись, – бормочет Локи и осторожно заползает на кровать.

Он может стащить с себя лишь ботинки. Он сворачивается калачиком на боку и накрывает голову большой зеленой подушкой, скрываясь от мира и ото всех бесчисленный мучений, кроме одного. 

_Думаешь, сегодня было плохо? Подожди до завтра. Это будет худший день в твоей жизни_.


End file.
